The Zodiac Keyblade
by TheOrangeNeko
Summary: Lucy has a strange dream about these strange creatures. Then, her world is consummed by darkness and Lucy ends up in Traves Town. Instead of disney worlds, they're going to travel to different anime worlds. Rated T just incase.


**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of The Zodiac Keyblade. Special thanks to Miu Takayama for helping me write it.**

**Alice: Oh, so you can't come up with ideas by yourself anymore? You need help?**

**ON: Shut up, I'm still an awesome writer.**

**Alice: Then why do you ask for help in all of your stories? The only one you haven't screwed up on is mine and the only awesome one in there is me.**

**ON: Keep interupting my other stories and I'll change the story to make you nice,soft, and girly.**

**Alice: Touche.**

**ON: That's what I thought. What are you even doing here? I thought I kick you out.**

**Alice: I'm in almost all your author's notes, even your hetalia/soul eater author's note. (Yes, I am advertising my others stories)**

**ON: Yeah, you locked me in a closet for not updateing my other stories. *Glares***

**Alice: *Sweatdrops* Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lucy was standing on a blue stained, glass platform. The platform had an image of her holding some kind of key and her friends' faces were around her. 'Where am I?' she thought as three stone platforms rose from the ground, one with a shield, one with a wand, and one with a sword. Then, she heard a deep voice coming from everywhere.<p>

"_Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength," it said._

"Who's there?" she asked shakily.

"_Don't mind me. I am only here to guide you. Choose well."_

"Oh, okay." She walked over to the blue wand that was levitating on its platform. She gingerly picked it up and admired it.

"_The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

"Maybe not, I'll check out the other s first." She placed the wand back in its spot to continue hovering around, and walked over to the strong-looking sword and picked it up.

"_The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

"No, I'll try out the shield." She placed the sword into its own spot to levitate, much like the wand, and walked over to the sturdy shield. Her hands tingled as she picked it up.

"_The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

Lucy thought about it for a second, weighing her three options.

"Yes, this is the power I seek," she stated confidently. After she said that, it disappeared, leaving her dazed.

"_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

Lucy turned to see the wand and the sword waiting for an answer. Glancing at both, she thought about her decision. After a moment, she walked over to the sword.

"_The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_

"Yes. I give this up."After she said that, it disappeared just like the shield.

"_You have chosen the power of the guardian; you have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you seek?"_

"Yes." After she said that, the stone platforms sunk back into the glass. Then the glass shattered into tiny fragments and Lucy plunged down to another stained glass platform, only this one was pink. She, amazingly, landed on her feet and the shield she chose appeared in her hand.

"_You've gained the ability to fight."_

"Where did this shield come from?"

"_Please, try it out."_ She swung the shield as if she was fighting an invisible foe.

"_Alright, you've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight."_ As the voice said this, little black monsters with yellow eyes and twitching antennas came up from the glass floor.

"What are those things?"

"_Keep your light burning strong."_

"That doesn't help me at all!" Then the monsters attacked. She tried to summon Loki, but it didn't work. They lunged toward Lucy and she swung her shield. She held them back until they disappeared into the ground. She sighed in relief.

"_Behind you!"_

"Huh?" Another five monsters appeared behind her and she slashed them with the shield. The last one sank into the ground, seaming to flatten out like a pancake. Soon it spread out enough to cover the glass floor under her. The now black floor started dragging Lucy into the darkness below.

"Help!" She shouted as she was swallowed by the darkness. She couldn't see anything. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Then suddenly, she could see and move again. She found herself laying on a green stained glass platform. She stood up and saw a door on the other side of the platform. She walked toward it and tried to open it, it was locked.

"It won't open," she said. Turning around, she saw a chest appear.

"How did this get here?" She opened the chest and it was empty.

"This is weird."She turned around and a large crate appeared.

"Where are these coming from?" She walked over to it.

"There's no door or anything. It looks like I have to brake it." She smashed the crate with the shield and she found a potion inside.

"A potion?"

"_It heals you if you get injured."_ Then a barrel appeared.

"Do I have to smash this one too?"

"_Yes, please."_ Lucy sighed and hit the barrel, sending it flying. Then the door glowed.

"What happened to the door?" She asked walking back to the door. When she got close enough, it opened by itself with a blinding light inside. She walked inside and for a few seconds, she couldn't see anything. When she could see again, she was in Fairy Tail with Nastu, Gray, and Erza.

"_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself,"_ the voice said.

"Wait, where are you? Can they hear you?"

"_I'm not physically here and no, they can't hear me. They aren't even your friends, I made them. They are just here to make you more comfortable. They will ask you the questions."_

"Oh, okay." She walked over to Nastu.

"Hi Nastu." She said.

"What's most important to you?" He asked.

"Easy, friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" She was shocked.

"How could you say that?" He didn't answer.

"Remember, these aren't your real friends."

"Right." Then she walked over to Gray.

"What do want out of life?" He asked.

"To broaden my horizons."

"To broaden your horizons, huh?" Then, she walked over to Erza.

"What are you so afraid of?" She thought about it for a second.

"I guess getting old."

"Getting old. Is that really so scary?" Before Lucy could respond to that, the voice spoke.

"_You want to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of getting old. You want friendship. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_

"Sounds good."

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_ Then, Lucy was suddenly standing on a red stained glass platform. She walked toward the center and more little black monsters appeared.

"There are more of them?" she yelled as she attacked them. When she defeated the last one, a multi colored stained glass path appeared that lead to another platform. Lucy walked up the path and saw the yellow stained glass platform.

"_The closer you get the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Lucy looked behind her and saw her shadow rise up and grow bigger and bigger. Lucy backed up, getting out of the way of her huge shadow that was already bigger than her.

"_But don't be afraid."_ The shadow kept growing and Lucy was getting closer to the edge of the platform.

"_And don't forget….."_

"Forget what?" She yelled as the monster finally stopped growing when it was taller than the size of the Fairy Tail guild. She turned around and ran away, but she stopped at the very edge and almost fell off the platform. She turned around and her shadow was towering over her.

She had to fight it. She had her shield ready and charged toward it. It lifted its fist and punched the ground, forming a pool of darkness around it. It missed Lucy, but more little monsters started coming out of the darkness. Lucy attacked her shadow's arm until it pulled its arm back. She felt a little relieved until its chest started glowing and it fired balls of energy at her. She used her shield to deflect them back. She was a little discouraged when it did nothing. Her shadow tried to punch her again, but missed and hit the ground again. Then, Lucy got an idea. She climbed up the shadow's arm and attacked its face with her shield. For a moment after she jumped off the shadow, she thought she beat it, but then her shield disappeared and the shadow almost hit her. She fell backwards and a pool of darkness formed underneath her.

"_But don't be afraid."_ She started to be consumed by the darkness.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_ She was almost completely covered by it.

"_So don't forget."_

"Don't forget what?" She screamed as she sank in the darkness. She couldn't see anything.

"_You are the one who will open the door."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, leave a review and alert.**

**Alice: So, am I going to be in this story?**

**ON: Maybe, depends.**

**Alice: What do mean depends?**

**ON: Well, this is an anime kingdom hearts, which means this is going to have more animes than just Fairy Tail. So you could be in Traverse Town, but that depends on how the readers feel.**

**Alice: Forget the readers, let be in the story!**

**ON: Hey, they can here you. Since we're on that topic though, tell me if you want to have OCs or other anime people in Travrse Town instead of the regular people. Like having England from Hetalia instead of Merin.**

**Alice: Or me instead of... what's her name? The ninja girl?**

**ON: Yuffie?**

**Alice: Yeah.**

**ON: So tell us in the reviews what you think. Next chapter will have D. Gray Man in it, yays!**


End file.
